Dragon ball Z 7Warriors
by Zokiy
Summary: this is a story where 7young saiyan warriors escape planet Vegeta destruction..What will happend to their lives now that their home is destroyed?For more to find out you must read the chapters! well i hope you like it :)
1. Chp1 Survivors

**7 spacepods were flying fast and far away from their home planet or what it used to pods were flying few mounths toward their destination and one day finnaly approach their pods hit the ground on some strange landing the computer in in the pods woke up each of first to come out was a short boy with big spike hair and a cape on his armor,second was a tall bald man. a long haired boy come out with a braclet on his left look around and check on their scouter where the rest of the group landed,they locate and went to them.**

**On the other side of the planet 3of4 pods were open..One of them look the same as the boy with the cape on his armor,the difference was this boy hade one hair over his other boy was tall and had long spiky black hair reaching his mid-back and short bangs framing his was diferent that others his skin was little darker and had a short spike of them were out standing except for one was still inside his pod,sleeping.**

'_Hey Broly,we need to wake up Kakarot,the prince is coming'_

_'Meh..i dont care Turles,you wake him up'_

_'Grr..Fine! The boy come close to the pod,opened and jelled 'Kakarot wake up!'_

_'W-what?what you want Turles?_**asked the boy cleaning his eyes**

_'Get out of that pod,the prince is coming'_

_'The prince!Thats cool!_' **The boy was thinking,he never saw the prince before.**

**After half hour of waiting the prince with 2others landed were the others were waiting all look at each other,no one was talking,all of them were waiting for prince to say something and then the big bald guy said something.**'_Hey Vegeta,where are we?_

_'Why did we go away from home brother?'_

_'There is no more home Tarble,planet Vegeta is destroyed!'_

_The others were in a shock,they couldnt belive that their home was gone._

_'B-but how,what happend?'_**asked the long haired**

_'Grrr Frieza happend!He destroyed our home Raditz he!' _

_'Bbb-but whay Vegeta we work long and hard for Frieza,why did he do that?'asked Nappa_

_'Because he was affraid of us,that the saiyans will rise and attack him,but there is one other story that my father told me.'_

_'What did he told you brother?' 'He told me that Frieza was affraid that a super saiyan will be born and kill him!'_

_'But that is just a legend prince'Turles sad that to him and made the prince angry_

_'I dont care if it is just a legend!We as the last survivors of the saiyan race will avenge our people!Do you get it!_

_'__YY-yes i understaned.'_

**After that there was time of silence,everybody thought how they lost their home,their parents,but only Turles didnt care very parents died when he had only 3years,and after that he lived in Raditz and Kakarot time pass since Vegeta told the news,but the next question was what now?Broly tourn to Vegeta and ask** '_So prince what now?'_

_'Well first we are gonna check this planet,we will split in 3groups'after some thinking Vegeta select who will go where'Raditz you will go with your brother and Turles,Broly you and Tarble wait here and me and Nappa are going understend!Ooo and yes before you carried away do not attack the people on this planet if you find them!_

_'__But why not Vegeta?'_

_'Because Nappa we dont want Frieza to find us,somebody could see us and tell him!'_

_'__Ooo i get it'_

_Alright,Raditz you check the left side of the planet,and me and Nappa will the right side,if you have anyproblem call us using the scouter,otherwise we met here!'_

_'Yes prince!Kakarot,Turles lets move!'_

**And so the 2groups went in different direction,while Broly and Tarble stayed by the pods!**


	2. Chp2 Checking the Planet

**While 2groups were checking the planet for sometime,Broly started to lose patience,Tarble was really calm,he was eating some animal that he cought.**

_Grrr..I can't stand this waiting! _

_Hmm..Calm down Broly,they will come back soon._

_Soon?!They are gone for half day!I'm gonna go and find them!_

_No you will not!Vegeta told us what to do and we will!_

_But this is boring,i want some action!_

_Go and train a while until i finish eat this,then i will join you._

_Hm..fine._

**Meanwhile on the left side of the planet,3young warriors fly and search the area,but nothing..**

_Aaaa i can't belive,we didn't find nobody on this rock! _

_Chill out Raditz,i'm sure we will!**Kakarot said confident**_

_Yea,he is right,but this flying makes me hungry!lets stop and find something to eat?_

_That's a great idea Turles,Im hungry too,c'mon Raditz!_

_Hmm..ok lets land in that forest._

**After some minutes of hunting they caught their meal and dig in..The food was gone in no time,only animals bones remained.**

_Turles,that was a good idea to eat.I must admit i was very hungry._

_Hehe i know you was hungry,your stomach growled so loud i bet the people run away from this planet._

_What did you say?!Ooo you will pay for that!_

_Huh,yea we will see!_

_Hey Kakarot lets teach him a lesson_! **Raditz took a look to his younger brother was not in his cheerful mod like always,Raditz came close to Kakarot.**

_Hey Kakarot whats wrong?_

_I-i think about our mom and dad Raditz_

_I know,i think about them too,but we must be strong!_

_Huh?_

_This arm bracelets that you and i have will allways remind us about mom and dad and for them we will get Frieza for what he has done Kakarot!_

_Yes! you are right,Frieza will pay!_

_Heh thats the Kakarot i know!Now lets go and finish our mission,lets go Turles!_

_I'm comin!_

**The 3 saiyans fly away and continued their search,meanwhile on the other side Vegeta and Nappa find some people.**

_We finnaly find some people on this planet!_

_Hmm..yes,but we must be careful,lets land behind that rock Nappa_

_Huh ok!_

**The 2saiyans landed behind the rock,the rock was close to see who are they had big white spikes on their back,large head and yellow eyes..**

_Ughh they are ugly!What now?_

_Hmm..first we are going back to Tarble and see what Raditz find out_

_Allright,whatever you say_

**Raditz and his group was about to stop searching when they find something, a huge spaceship.A lot of people were around the ship,carring some things, took a look to the man who was incharge,he become to sweat, he know who that was.**

_Ooo no!Guys we must go away from here!_

_Hey whats up brother?_

_Yea,do you know them?_

_Y-yes and its not good!we must go back and tell Vegeta this!_

**Back to the pods Broly and Tarble were fighting for fun,they stop when they saw Vegeta,they landed and start to talk,little later they see Raditz and others.  
**

_Hey Vegeta! _

_Huh,what Raditz?_

_We have big problems!_

_What problems?_

_Ii-i saw Dodoria!wtih his group!_

_What?!**yelled Nappa**_

_ This no good Vegeta,what now?**asked Tarble**_

_Huh..its simple if they attack we will kill them!_

_B-but then Frieza will send somebody here to chek what happend?_

_Heh,bye that time we will be long gone from this rock Raditz._

**Vegeta,Raditz and Nappa took theirs remotes and in 5min,3pods landed in front of them, all of them put the coordinats for a new planet to go if something went wrong.**


	3. Chp3 Saiyans in Action

**While the saiyans were at their pods,making their plans,on the other side Dodoria was waiting his soldiers to finish their work.(****_Hmm this is boring,i wanna beat and kill some people_****)**

_Commander Dodoria!__**yelled a blue man with yellow dots**_

_What you want Ziol?_

_We detected some power levels in that direction and they were stronger than this people_

_Ooo realy?Let me check__**.**_**He push the red button on his scouter and found 7 power levels on the same spot**

_Hmm.._

_Sir,do you wanna that i go check?_

_No! I will go,you stay here and watch this fools_

_Yes sir!_

_I was waiting for somebody to kill_

**And with that Dodoria flew of to the on the place where were the saiyans.**

_Huh,my scouter is picking a power level coming_!**said Nappa**

_Hehe we are gonna have some fun_.**Vegeta smirked**

_Are you sure brother_?You see his power level

_Yes and im not affraid.I have a good plan for him_.**Vegeta said with a smile**

_Huh?what plan_**?asked Turles**

_You,Tarble and Kakarot are gonna go to the ship and destroy everything while Nappa,Broly,Raditz and i kill Dodoria!_

_Wow nice plan prince_!**yelled Kakarot**

_I must admit it is a good plan_.**said Broly**

_You 3 go now!_

_Yes prince!_

**The 3saiyan flew to the space ship with their mission to destroy everything in their path,while the 4 of them remain and wait Dodoria to come to them.**

_Heh i dont know why is Raditz here,he is weak to fight Dodoria_!**Nappa tried to scare Raditz**

_Shut up baldy! Im strong enough to fight against him!_

_What you say to me?!_

_Enough you two!Dodoria is here!__**yelled Vegeta**_

**Indeed he was..He slowly began to land,but he was in shock when he saw who was in front of him**.

_What?!Impossible you are all dead!_

_Hehe we are not you idiot!_

_So those 3power levels that flew away from here are saiyans aswell?_

_Yes you pink idiot!_

_I-i dont care if some monkeys survive im gonna kill you all!_

_Heh we are gonna see that._**When Vegeta finished his talk the 4saiyans began to power up,Dodoria scouter began to detect their power levels but because of to much high power his scouter blow,at that momet he was scared and Vegeta saw that.**

_Haha i see you are affraid Dodoria,Frieza will not save you this time!_

_Yy-you fools i dont need Frieza to kill some monkeys!_

_Ooo yes you do!_**yelled Broly **

**Broly first attacked Dodoria with his punch,Dodoria blocked in time but in that time Nappa appear behind him and kick him,Dodoria was launch to the mountain,but he stop in time and charged to Nappa,He was surprised by Dodoria and got a powerfull punch to the face and he was out,Dodoria was ready to finish Nappa when Broly appear in front of him and deliver a powerfull kick to Dodoria was close to hit the gorund when Raditz appeared behind him and release a powerfull blast that hit Dodoria and sent him to Vegeta in the sky.**

**Meanwhile at the spaceship,Tarble,Kakarot and Turles killed every person who was in their way,and each of them release a blast to destroy the ship,after that done the 3 saiyans turn around and get back to the fight.**

**Dodoria was in pain,he barely open his eyes when he saw Vegeta in the sky.**

_N-no!those stupid monkeys!_

_HEY DODORIA!_

_Huh whats that!?_

_This is for you!Catch this!GALICK GUN!_

**A huge purple energy beam was going towards Dodoria,he tried to dodge the blast but it was to close,The blast hit Dodoria with the ground,making a crater,Vegeta was out of breath he put all his energy in his blast..On the ground Dodoria was in critical condition,blood was all over him,Raditz slowly approach crater to see Dodoria.**

_Haha i really wish my father is here to see how pathetic you are._

_Yy-you...ddrty mmm-onkeys..__**.Dodoria bearly speak**_

_This is for my father and his crew!_**yelled Raditz and blasted Dodoria,After that was done they sit by the pods waiting others to return..**

_That was a nice fight._

_Hmm yes,but you was the whole time on the ground Nappa_**.Laughed Vegeta**

_Well i was catch by surprise,he was lucky_.

**The 3saiyans began to laugh to Nappa,they stop when they saw Tarble,Kakarot and Turles near them**.

_So you guys did it._

_I told you we can do this, you did what i said?_

_Yes we did prince,we killed everybody and destroyed the ship.__**said Kakarot**_

_Excellent!_

_So what now?Are we gonna stay here or go away from this rock?__**asked Broly**_

_First we will eat something and rest and after that we are going away._

**All of them were ok with Vegeta decision,They caught some animals and celebrate their first victory against Frieza army..**


	4. Chp4 Destination Unknow

**Some hours have pass since Dodoria was saiyans enjoyed their victory,but the question was what to do next.**

_So Vegeta what now?_**Asked Nappa**

_Yea,i wanted to ask you that_,**said Broly**

_Hmm..Well like i said before,we are going away from this planet._

_Ok,but where?_Asked Raditz

_We dont even know where we are._**Said**** Turles**

_Well luckily i have coordinates of one planet where we can go_**.Vegeta**** smiled**

_Huh?everybody were confuse_

_Coordinate of what planet?and how do you know them?_**Asked Vegeta little brother**

_Heh little brother our father gave me the coordinates_.

_Our father?why did he even give you that?_

_Honestly i dont know,i just know that i seen father and Bardock talk about some planet to send us,after that he come to me and gave me the coordinates and tell me to go there lay low and train as hard as me can._

_And whats the planet name?_

_I dont know he didint tell me._

_When are we going prince?_**Asked Kakarot**

_Right now!_

**Each of them sit in their pods and blast of to their new destination,In deep in space,on some planet,some person was monitoring the planets**._(Hmm..what planet should i conquer next) Zarbon!_

_Yes Lord Frieza?_

_Did you get a report from Dodoria about his mission on planet Voon?_

_No sir._

_Grr..that idiot is probably relaxing insted of doing his job!_

_Yes sire,do you want me to send someone to check him?_

_Hmm give him 2 more days,after that send Cui there._

_Yes my Lord!_

**Two days have pass and Frieza was angry.**

_Zarbon,i assume you didnt get the report from Dodoria?_

_You are right sir,i have already send Cui there to check him._

_Good,now go and prepare my ship i need to go to planet Frost,i have a meeting with my father and my brother._

_Yes my Lord!_

**One mounth have passed and a pod landed on planet Voon,Cui get out from the pod and flew to the sky to find Dodoria,He searched almost the whole planet and there was no sing of Dodoria,but he have found 3 creatures on the ground,He landed in front of them and start to talk,The people of the planet refuse to talk with Cui but when he destroyed one of them they start to talk,After some minutes of talking they said to him that some people destroyed the ship and the pink guy,He asked how they look,but they only said that they have similar armor like him,Cui flew in the sky,turn around to them and with no sweat kill them with one blast,Cui flew to his pod and blast of to planet Frieza,After some long time he arrive to planet Frieza,he jump from the pod and run twords the corridor to find Frieza,Cui come to his room,he was ready to open the door when a somebody stop him.**

_Dont enter Cui!Lord Frieza is not here_

_Huh?Zarbon!But why are you here then?_

_Frieza is on planet Frost,you know he always go alone there._

_Aa yes you are right._

_So what happend to Dodoria?Where is he?_

_Dodoria is dead._

_What?Impposible!How?_

_Well it seems some people kill him and his soldiers..and the ship_

_Hmm how did they look?_

_The only description i have is that they have similar armor like we._

_Really?We will wait Lord Frieza to return,he will not be happy with this news_.

**Meanwhille in space,7 pods were very close their destination,The computer in the pods wake up each of them,It was a nice sunny day when 7spacepods hit the ground in some jungle,After few minutes 7 of them get out from the pods.**

_This looks great_!**Yelled Kakarot**

_Yea its not bad,i mean we are in the jungle,_**Said Tarble**

_Hmm lets find some place where we can stay,_**Said the prince**

**All of them flew up in sky to search for some place to stay,Few minutes later Kakarot contact all by his scouter to come,Kakarot show them some cave in the mountian**.

_Good job Kakarot,that will do_,**Said Vegeta**

_Thanks prince._

_But what about the pods,we can leave them there?_**Asked Tarble**

_Why not?who will search them in the middle of the jungle_?**Nappa laughed**

_Well atleast we can cover them with this trees and leaf._

_Allright,Kakarot and Broly,you two go and find something to eat,Raditz you and Nappa go and cover the pods and you Turles go scout the area and try to find someone,you can also ask them where we are,if you find somebody._

_Yes prince,i m going right now!_

**Few moments later Kakarot and Broly come back with 2 big dinosaurs in their hands,little after them Raditz and Nappa arrive and prepare the fire for the dinosaurs to cook when Turles landed.**

_So did you find something_?**Nappa asked**

_Yes i did Nappa!_

_So speak_!**said Vegeta**

_I find that the people on this planet are very similar to as,except that they dont have tails and they look weak_.

_Ok,anything else?_

_Yes,i talk to some person and i dont now why he look at me like i ask him a stupid question,he said that this is planet Earth._

_Earth?_

_Never heard of that_

_Huh?! I did,i had a mission to go to Earth and to exterminate all life on this planet,but my mission was canceled by King Vegeta**!**_**Yelled Kakarot**

_And now we are here to lay low and train..(What is happening here?Seems that father and Bardock planned something,but what?)_

_Well let go and eat,we will see later what we will do._

_You are right Tarble_

**The warriors set up the fire and start to eat their food,everyone enjoyed their food,but Vegeta couldnt stop thinking what to do next**.


	5. Chp5 Day 2

Hi everybody i hope you like this fanfiction,i know it was hard to read first and second chapter because of my not very good english and with some problems with this site,Luckly i figure how to avoid this problems thats why i dont put dots after the end of the sentence insted i put comma,I almost forgot THANKS TO EVERYBODY WHO COME HERE AND READ MY FANFICTION,THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS,I KNOW THAT FOR SOMEBODY 299 VIEWS,9 REVIEWS,1 FAVORITES AND 4 FOLLOWERS IS NOT THAT MUCH BUT TO ME IT IS AND ONCE AGAIN THANK YOU!if somebody have any question just ask me,BYE :)

* * *

**It was early in the morning,everybody were asleep,the sun was yet to rise,but there was a loud noise in the jungle,The trees were demolished aswell the mountains,somebody was unleashing his anger his rage,In the cave where the saiyans were sleeping,only Tarble hear the loud noise,he stud up,walk out the cave and seen that half of the jungle is missing,He pick the scouter an went to the person who did that,Tarble arrive to the center of destruction and seen his older brother on his knees**

_Vegeta!_**yelled Tarble**

**Vegeta notice Tarble and stud up_,_**_What you want?_

_What happend here?you did this right_

_Yes i did_

_Why?you destroyed almost everything_

_First i do what i want,second i need to release this anger,and this confusion in me._

_I understand ,you still dont know why father send us here._

_Yes,why give me the coordinate of such weak planet,the people are weak and the gravity is nothing_

_Well we are here only 2 days and Turles only see one weak human,maybe there are stronger humans_

_Hmm,,I dont think so,but we all are going to find more inhabited places_

_Alright lets go back and wake up the others._

_idiots are still sleeping?!Lets go_

**Vegeta and Tarble approach the cave,They seen Nappa and Raditz outside eating some animals,While they were landing Broly and Turles come out and sit near Raditz and Nappa and start to eat,They landed and join them to eat,They dig in like is no tomorrow,most of the food was gone when Kakarot wake up and come out from the cave.**

Hey!you eat all the food!**yelled Kakarot**

Hehe,you bet we did,**Smiled Broly**

Its not fair!**yelled Kakarot with anger**

First of all do not yell,second you could wake up like the others,right?**said the prince**

Hmp,,you are right prince,**Said Kakarot while he was sitting near his brother**

_Dont worry bro,i save something for you._

_Waa thanks Raditz_!**said Kakarot with a big smile on his face**

**Broly and Turles first finish to eat and went to spar,little after them Kakarot and Raditz also went to spar with each other,While Vegeta,Tarble and Nappa remain near the cave,Some time passed since 4 saiyans went to train,Meanwhile near the cave Vegeta was relaxing and eating some fruit,Nappa out of boredom was punching some rocks and Tarble was monitoring the power levels of his comrades,He was quite surprise by some person's power levels,so he walk to Vegeta**

_Hey Vegeta!_

_Hmp what now?_

_Check their power levels_

**Nappa hear Tarble and check to see what was there to check**

_What?!Their power levels are way high that is supposed to be!_

_Haha whats wrong Nappa,affraid?you should know that a saiyan after every battle is going stronger_

_Yes i know that,but Raditz,Kakarot and Turles are only third calss saiyans_

_Those birth calculations means nothing Nappa,_**Said Tarble**

_Huh?What?_

_Trable is right Nappa,These birth calculations were made only to send some of our people away form Frieza and his army,but i must say im impress_

_Yea,but this is not good enough,_**Said Tarble**

_Not yet,but in few years we will be ready!_

**Some hours pass,the 4saiyans returne back to the cave**

_Now all of you listen to Vegeta_!**yelled Nappa with a bit of anger in his voice**

_What wrong with him again?_**Turles** **ask Broly**

_How would i know?you know that the baldy change his mood like socks_,**Broly whispered to Turles**

_Ok,now that we are all here,we can go to find some strong humans_,**Said Vegeta**

_If there are any_**,Laughed Broly**

_Haha good one Broly_,**Smiled Raditz**

_Enough,lets go,all of you keep close in a group and do not do anything stupid_!**yelled Vegeta**

_Alright_!**everybody yelled**

**After some time of flying the saiyans landed near some small city,They decide to walk,they figure that the humas cant fly with that** **low power levels,They were now in the center of the city,but something was strange,All the people were running somewhere,,The saiyans were confuse,they decide to stop and ask someone whats is going on,when out of nowhere they hear someone yell to stop somebody,They turn around and see a man running with some bag,the man wasnt looking and hit Nappa,Nappa didnt fell nothing,but the man fellt like he hit the wall,the man look up,he was terrified by Nappa's look and run away leaving the bag on the ground,The old lady approach the saiyans.**

_Huh,huh,,Thank you boy,you stop that thief_

_I-I_.. **Nappa was out of words,he didnt know what to say,in his luck Tarble jump in**

_No problem lady_

_You are very nice boy,you boys help me so take this,its not much but you can buy your friends a drink_

_Hmm,thanks_,**While he was holding the money,Vegeta walk to the lady**

_Soo can you tell me why are everybody running?_

_Huh?You surly are not from around here,huh?Dont you know that today is World Martial Arts Tournament!_

_What is that?_**Asked Kakarot**

_Are you joking with me boy?That is a tournement where the strongers people of this planet fights_

_Hmm really_?**said Vegeta to himself**

_Boys thank you again,but i must go now,bye!_

**And with that the old lady went away and left some money to the saiyans,Tarble turn around and when he see Vegeta's smirk on his face he know what that mean..**

_Vegeta i know that smile,surely you dont think..._

_Yes thats exactly what i think,we are going to this tournement!_

_What,really?_**asked Kakarot with exciting voice**

_I'm in_!said Turles

_Me too i wanna see how strong this humans are_,**Said Broly**

_Alright lets go then_.

**And so the saiyans went to their first W.M.A.T.**


	6. Chp6 WMAT

**After the unexpected event with the old lady,the saiyans learn about W,M,A,T and decided to go to see if they can find some strong fighters on this planet,In first thought they didnt know where to go,but on their luck Tarble come to an idea to follow the large group of humans,Indeed Tarble's idea was correct,after half of hour walking the saiyans arrive at the gate of W,M,A,T,After little observation they notice 2guy's on the right side of the gate,One was sitting and had a paper and a pencil,the other was standing and yelling something**

_The time for registration for W,M,A,T is 5minutes,,_**Yelled the man**

**The saiyans didn't care for man's words,they know that they would not enter in such weak tournament,but one of them was thinking different,**_(Hmm,,I know they are too weak,but i could atleast test them,I know one from the group is going with me and i know who)_**thought Vegeta,After 3minutes of thinking Vegeta finnaly spoke on everyone surprise**

_I'm going to participate in this tournament,_**Smiled Vegeta**

_Huh?_**Tarble was confused**

_Why bother time prince?They are weak,_**Asked Broly**

_Yes i know,but one of you is going with me to make this interesting,_**Smirked Vegeta**

_Really?_**Asked Turles**

_(I bet is me who is going in)_**Nappa thought with a confident smile**

_Who is going with you Vegeta?_**Asked Raditz**

_I'm going with one person i never see how fight's,Kakarot!_

_Huh?You pick me prince?_**Asked Kakarot with big surprise,but inside he was thrilled to fight a prince**

_What?Why pick him Vegeta?!_**Yelled Nappa**

_Are you yelling at me Nappa?!Are you doubting my decission!_**Yelled the prince with a serious look which made Nappa froze**

_Nn-no,im sorry Vegeta_

_You better be!Now Kakarot lets go_

_Yes prince!_

**The 2saiyan's went to register for the tournament,the others walk in the area of W,M,A,T to find a free place to sit,They didn't care about Kakarot being selected by Vegeta,well except Nappa,the others laugh at him for his jelous attack before,After little walk the find a free table and sitt,except for Tarble he went to check something.**

_So,we obviously know who will fight in the final_**,****Said Turles**

_Pff,of course we know that,you must be out of your mind to thinking someone else will be in the final,_**Said Raditz**

_We know Vegeta is in the finnal,but Kakarot will probably lose**,**_**Laughed Nappa**

_O shut up Nappa!You always underestimate everyone,_**Said Broly**

_Huh,yea right**,**_**Smiled Nappa**

_You will see Nappa,how strong is Kakarot,_**Said Raditz with a confident smile**

_You and your brother are nothing,just third class saiyans_

_What did you say!_**Yelled Raditz**

**Raditz and Nappa once again where ready for a attack each other,but Broly and Turles intervene to stop the fight,In the meantime Tarble return**

_You two again?You know my brother would blast you,right?!_

**Both of them immediately sit dow mumbling.**

_Well Tarble where were you?_**Asked Turles**

_I was trying to find someone to tell me the rules of this tournament_

_And did you find someone to tell you that_?**Asked Broly**

_Yes i did_

_Well tell us the rules**,**_**Said Raditz still angry**

_First they fight inside that building,after that 8 best fighters fight outside on that ring,Tarble with his finger show them the ring_

_Hmm its not that big if you ask me_,**Said Broly**

_Are there any rules in a fight?_**Asked Raditz**

_Yes,when you fall out the ring you lose,if you are on the ground for 10second you lose and one,you cant use a weapon and one more rule you are not allowed to kill your opponent_

_No kill?Boring_,**Said Nappa**

_So how long we need to wait to see them fight them outside?_**Asked Turles**

_I dont know,but i know they already started,look!_

**Everybody look at the crowd,The crowd was moving so the medic's can carry out the injured fighter's**

_Well its seems that prince and Kakarot wanna finish this fast,_**Said Turles**

_You can say that,_**Said Broly with a smirk**

_While we wait lets drink something we have mony now_,**Said Tarble**

_Ok!_

**Meanwhile inside the building where the preliminary round where held,everybody were amazed by Vegeta and Kakarot fights,well almost everybody,4 fighters were watching their battles and some of them were just smiling,but the one of them was careful and amazed by the saiyan's fight's,In his mind he was wondering if they can with only one punch or one kick defeat their opponents how really strong are they,His thoughts were cut with someone question,**

_Mister Chun,what you think of them?_**Asked short bald boy in a red gi**

_Well Krillin they didnt show much for now,but you can tell they are strong_

_Oh c'mon,there is nothing to worry about,we can defeat them easy,_**Said the tall guy with a long black hair and a red gi**

_Heheh you are right Yamcha,they are just lucky,_

_I wouldn't said that if i where you,_**Said a tall bald guy with three eyes**

_Pff ,we were trained by Master Roshi,they can't beat us_

_Enough boy!_**Yelled Chun**

_Huh?_**Krillin and Yamcha froze**

_You must never underestimate your opponent,if you do that you already lost!_

_He is right,we can't do that,is clear that they are strong but we dont know how much_

_Gulp...You are right Tien,_**Said Krillin**

**Yamcha say notthing,he was still thinking that they are just two lucky punks,**

**Few hours pass and the fights were over,8 fighters advance to the next round,The announcer come to pick the 8fighters and escort them to the main building to prepare them for the next round,**

_OK,now everybody listen to me!_**yelled the guy in black suit with red glasses**

_Alright,when i call your name you come here and pick the numbre from the box to select who will fight who_

**After some time the drawing was over**

_So people here is the list how the matches will go,The first match will be Vegeta vs Krillin,second match is Jackie Chun vs Tien,third match is Yamcha vs Kakarot and the last match is King Chappa vs Pamput,Im now going to prepare myself,you wait here i will be back in 15minutes,_**Said the announcer and left the room**

**After the announcer left the room some of the fighters prepare themselves for the fight,Vegeta didn't bother with that he was leaned on the wall with his arms crossed,Kakarot was next to him sitting on the ground,Tien,Krillin,Chan and Yamcha were togheter and talking about the fight's,15minutes pass and the announcer come back**

_Ok guy,i hope you are ready for action,i'm going out and when i call your name's you come out._

_Hmp..idiot human,Like this is the first time im in the tournament,_**Thought Vegeta**

**Vegeta and Krillin approach the gate and wait to hear their names.**


	7. Chp7 First Round

**"Ladies and gentleman welcome to the 22 W,M,A,T!After the preliminary round eight strong fighters are left who will decide which of them will be the new champion!Now for the first match we have Krillin!"**Yelled the announcer

That was Krillin signal,he stud up and walk in the ring with a smile on his face waved to the crowd

**"Well we all know Krillin from the last tournament and now he will face Vegeta who is the first time participating in the tournament!"**

Vegeta slowly walk in the ring with his arms crossed.

Meanwhile where the five saiyan's were drinking their drink

**"So it's finaly beginning"** Said Broly

**"Yea let's go watch"**Agreed Raditz

**"Why watch when we know who will win"**Said Nappa

**"Because i wanna see the fight's and it's boring be here doing nothing"**Answered Tarble

**"Yea he is right and it's better watch the fight's then you"**Said Turles to Nappa which made everyone laugh

**"Why you litlle.."**Nappa yelled at Turles with anger,but when he saw Tarble looking at him he calm down

The saiyan's easily made to the first row to watch the fight. Raditz,Broly and Turles decided to have a bet on how long will Vegeta need to knock out Krillin. While Tarble and Nappa just concentrate on the ring

**"I hope you are ready people cuz the the FIGHT START NOW!"**Yelled the announcer

Krillin immediately took his fighting pose,while Vegeta just uncross his arms and turn over to see Krillin

**"I hope you are ready,but if you want you can give up now"**

**"Hmp.. Oo you would like that?Well i'm sorry baldy but for that... you are finish"**Vegeta smirked

Suddenly Krillin felt different,he was intimidate by Vegeta's look. Krillin big confidence was lost,but then he hear someone yealling at him,he take a look where was the sign of the W,M,A,T and saw Yamcha who was rooting for him. Krillin than close his fist's and attack Vegeta. He started to attack Vegeta with few punche's but nothing.. Vegeta wasn't at that spot at all,Krillin was just punching an imagine of Vegeta. He then turn around to only see Vegeta smiling

**"Soo... this is all you can do? Disapointing"**

**"Grr.. you will see! _( This guy is amazing,i put everything in those punche's,what now?... I know i will try the Master Roshi technic )_**

**"Alright baldy,i see you can do nothing,let's finish this"**

**" _(Grr we will see )_ KAA! MEE!"**A blue orb appeared in Krillin's hand's

_**" ( Hmm.. so he knows how to gather energy for attack.. This will be interesting )"**_Smiled Vegeta

Meanwhile in the crowd..

**"Wow,so this weakling actually know how to gather energy for attack"**Said Nappa surprised

**"Like that would help him"**Said Raditz

In the ring Vegeta was waiting Krillin to unleash his attack _**" (Oh c'mon already)"**_Thught Vegeta

**"HAA! MEE! Let's see if you can handle this.. HAAAA!"**Yelled Krillin and unleash his blast. The blue blast was going towards Vegeta who didn't move a muscle,he just put his left hand in front of him and when the blast was close to him he easily deflected the blast in air

Krillin just like Chun,Tien and Yamcha couldn't belive how easily Vegeta deflected the blast,while Kakarot was just smiling behind them

**"Ok baldy it's over"**Vegeta suddenly disappeared. Krillin was lost,he couldn't see Vegeta,when suddenly in front of him appeared Vegeta and punch Krillin in the gut which made Krillin fall down

The announcer start the countdown and after ten second's the fight was over. Vegeta was the victor of the first round,with that Vegeta just left the ring with his arms crossed. He come near Kakarot and lean on the wall. Tien and Chun went to the ring to see how is Krillin. Krillin was unconscious so Tien pick him and carry him outside the ring

Meanwhile Yamcha was staring at Vegeta with his fist's closed **"Hey you!"**Yelled Yamcha to Vegeta

**"Hmp.. What you want now?"**

**"I dont know how you beat Krillin, i guess you got lucky,but when we fight i'm gonna beat you to the gound!"**

**"Haha... First you must beat Kakarot"**Smiled Vegeta

**"Oo i will beat you'r friend"**

**"Oh i can't wait to see that"**Smirked Vegeta

Yamcha was ready so say something back to Vegeta when Tien come in with Krillin. Tien put Krillin on the ground and after few minutes Krillin wake up. He didn't know what happend. After Tien explained everything to him,Krillin went to Vegeta

**"Hey... I should never underestamat you.. Congratulation for the victory"**

**"Hmp.. you are stupid for doing that.. you are just like Nappa"**

**"Huh?Who?"**

**"Never mind.."**Vegeta said and turn to Kakarot. Krillin nodded and went back to his group

The second match was about to begin and it was a fight between Chun and Tien. Both fighter's step in the ring,bowed to each other and took their fighting stance. Few moment's none of them didn't move when suddenly both fighter's in the same time charge each other. It was a combination of punche's and kick's on both side,every hit that Chun unleash, Tien manage to block,but also Chun was able to do the same thing. After few moment of fighting both fighter's back of to their side's

**"W-wow Tien... y-you realy got stronger"**

**"Yea i know.. Thanks to Master Roshi,but i can see that you have hard time catch the breath old man"**

**"Hehe that's true,but dont hold anything back boy... HYAAA"**Yelled Chun and attack Tien with all his might. Tien was a little surprised and got hit by few punche's,Chun was about to kick Tien,but Tien saw that coming and dodge the attack. He qouickly jump back where Chun was standing and with a powerfull kick in the back send Chun on the ground. The announcer began the countdow,he was nearly over when Chun manage to stand up,bearly.

**"So you can still stand up,but not for long"**

**"Hehe c'mon boy let's finish this"**Smiled Chun and once again charge at Tien who took his defensive stance. Chun was hiting Tien with comination of punche's and kick's but Tien blocked every hit. Chun was going to punch Tien in the face when Tien block it,Tien close his fist and with a powerful hit,he hit Chun in the face. Chun back of a little which was perfect for Tien,because Chun was now of gouard. Tien approach Chun,hit him with few punche's in the gut and finish him with one powerful hit in the head which made Chun fall on the ground once again. The announcer began the countdown and after ten second's the fight was over

**"Ladies and gentleman the fight is over! The winner of the second match is Tien!"**Yelled the announcer while the crowd expolded with applause. Tien come close to Chun to see how is he,but Chun was already on his feet and smiling to Tien,they both shake hand's and walk out the ring

**"Hey Tien that was awsome,congratulation"**Said Krillin who was happy for his friend

**"Yea man good fight"**Agree Yamcha

**"Thanks guys,but it wasn't easy"**

**"Oh c'mon boy you break me,but i enjoyed"**Laughed Chun. Tien nodded and smiled back

**"Hey Yamcha i think your fight is next?You are against that guy Kakarot"**

**"Yea not big deal,i will crush that faker"**

**"I would be carefull if i were you"**

**"Tien is right Yamcha.. Those boy's are very strong i can sense that"**

**"Pfff dont worry old man,it will be over in a minute"**

In the mean time on the other side of the building

**"Yayy finaly is my turn"**

**"Yes.. and would you finish that weakling fast.. we don't have all day"**

**"I will do prince,dont worry"**

Meanwhile outside in the crowd

**"Well now is Kakarot turn to fight if i'm right?"**Asked Turles

**"Yea,i think so"**Answered Broly

**"Well this won't take long then"**Smiled Raditz

**"Ooo you sure?"**Said Nappa

**"Yeaa i'm sure bald head! Wanna bet?"**

**"Bring it on"**Growled Nappa

Near the ring

**"Soo people i hope you are ready for our next fight Yamcha and Kakarot please step in the ring."** Both of the fighter's heard and went outside the buliding and step in the ring

**"Well folks we all remember Yamcha from the last tournament who manage to fight in the final match against Chun,but unfortunately for him he lost the match. Now that Chun is no longer in the tournament Yamcha got the chance to win the tournament,but dont forget that he must first beat his opponent in the first round Kakarot!" "This is first time for Kakarot to appeare in the tournament,but who know's what could happen.. Good luck boys.. Start the match"**Yelled the announcer

**"Haha good luck yea right.. Kid you are going down fast,i have some unfinish business with your short friend"**

**"Watch what you are saying weakling,no one mock the prince and live to tell!"**Yelled Kakarot and charged Yamcha so fast that it seemed that he vanish. Yamcha couldn't track Kakarot at all,he lost him,when out of nowhere Kakarot was behind him and punch him in the back so hard that send Yamcha flying to the other side of the ring. To Yamcha's luck he manage to land on his feet,he turn to see Kakarot but once again he was gone

**"What? Where are you coward!"** Yelled Yamcha

**"Hehe right behind you."**Smirked Kakarot

Yamcha turn around to Kakarot and he see him smiling at him. Yamcha was angry,he close his fist and tried to punch Kakarot,but the young saiyan just catch the punch. Yamcha tried to free himself from Kakarot,but Kakarot didn't let him go. Then Kakarot rise his hand in the sky and with a powerfull hit break Yamcha's hand. Yamcha could do nothing just scream in pain,but it wasn't over,Kakarot deliver to him few powerful hit's which send him on the ground. Kakarot just smirked and was ready to finish the weaklying but someone yelled at him

**"Kakarot that's enough!"**

**"Huh?"**

**"Dont you see you beat him,the weakling can't stand up"**

**"Oh you are right"**

The announcer run into the ring to see if Yamcha is able to continue the fight,but after seeing that the fighter was uncoucnes he declared Kakarot the victor of the third match. Kakarot jump of joy and step out of the ring and sit near prince Vegeta. Meanwhile Krillin,Chun and Tien were on the ring helping Yamcha to stand so that they can bring him to a hospital.

**"Well Kakarot i must say that was good performance"**

**"Thank you prince,but they are weak so i couldn't give my best"**

**"Your best ha?... Well when we fight give the best you can,because i don't hold back against anybody"**

**"Sure thing prince"**

**"Now let's go back to the group,the next fight is gonna be boring"**

**"Ok"** And so the two saiyans left the building and join their saiyan friend's

The last match was quickly over,the winner was King Chappa who beat Panput with 3 hit's

**"Soo ladies and gentleman the first round of this year tournament is over,but dont forget we continue the tournament toomorow in the morning,don't be late or you will miss some awsome fight's"**Yelled the announcer and with that the first day of the tournament was done

**"So brother what you think so far?"**

**"Mah.. All weakling's,i dont get it how we could get strong here"**

**"I think that after this is over we go and find some planet to train,we can come here later"**Said Turles

**"The first part i like it,but why come back?"**Asked Nappa

**"Hehe i notice that this planet have some pretty looking woman's here" **Smiled Turles

**"You notice that too?Hehe i agree with you"**Said Raditz with a big smile on his face

**"Well the humans dose almost look like us,well they dont have tail and they are weak,,"**

**"Enough! I heard more than enough,let's go and find something to eat and a place to sleep"**Yelled the prince

The six warrior noded and follow their lider to find something to eat. Meanwhile in the Papaya island hospital Roshi,Krillin and Tien were in the room with Yamcha who was lying in bed covered in bandages

**"That Kakarot is gonna pay for this!"**Groweled Yamcha

**"I dont think so Yamcha,the kid is strong and i think a lot"**Said Tien

**"Yes i must agree with you Tien and don't forget the other boy too"**

**"Well master Roshi i'm sure Tien can beat them"**

**"We will see Krillin,but there is something strange about those boys"**

**"What you mean master?"**Asked Krillin

**"From what i manage to see they didn't even break a sweat today and it scare me to think how strong they really are"**

**"Well master i'm toomorow first to fight one of them.. We will see their power then"**

**"Yea and Tien is gonna beat those two idiot's"**

**"You are right Yamcha"**Agree Krillin

In the meantime in the forest not so far from the city 7 saiyan warrior's were sitting around the fire and eating several fish they caught. After the fish was gone all warrior's fall asleep except Vegeta who was staring in the dark sky wondering what to do when this tournament is over and then he just fall on the ground sleeping


	8. Chp8 Second Round

It was early in the morning,the sun was on the horizon,it's was clear that the day is gonna be great and it was for the saiyan's. They already finish their morning traning and went to eat something before they go to the tournament. They as usual caught some animals and grab some fruit in the forest. As always they put the fire and sit around the fire. Nobody didn't talk,they just keep eating and in no time the food was gone. Few minutes later the Prince stud up and ordered to other's to put their armor's on so they can go to the tournament. The saiyan's immediately did what the Prince ordered and went to put their armor's on. Minutes later the saiyan's were ready and went to the tournament

Meanwhile in the hotel in the centar of the Papaya island,in one room on the fifth floor Tien was gettin ready for his fight against Vegeta. He know that Vegeta must be strong but the real question was how much? Surely he could beat Vegeta,his thought were cut when Roshi and Krillin come in the room.

**"So Tien are you ready?"** Asked the short monk

**"Yes i'm.."**

**"Tien you will have a tough fight,i teach you everything i know... I hope it will be enough"**

**"Dont worry Master Roshi,i'm sure Tien will beat that guy"**

**"Krilin is right Master,dont worry"**Roshi nodded and told Tien and Krillin that is time to go to the tournament

In the meantime in the Papaya island hospital Yamcha was lying in the bed with a broken arm and with a lot of bruises. He wanted to get of the bed and went to the tournament and so he decided to go. He was about to stand up when somebody knock on the door. Yamcha thought who could that be,so he sit back and just yelled that is free to come in. When the door opened he saw a familiar face,it was a pretty girl with a long blue hair,but she wasn't alone. With her was another girl named Launch,she got long blond hair with a ribbon on her hair. Both girl smiled and said hi to Yamcha

**"Bulma that's you babe"** Said Yamcha who was happy to see his girl. Bulma smiled and hug Yamcha,she had been worry for him when she recive a phone call from Krillin**"Are you ok Yamcha?"**

**"Hehe i'm ok Bulma,but i had enough of this bed... I wanna go watch the fight"**

**"But you are hurt..."**Bulma didn't manage to finish when Launch started to talk**"Let him go,he is a fighter. He can enudre litlle pain"**

**"She is right babe and i also have some painkillers so it will be ok"**

**"Alright let's go,but i will help you"**

**"Hehe ok ok"**Smiled Yamcha who stud up and with the help of Bulma and Launch manage to walk out of the room

At the tournament everything was ready for the second round of the martial arts tournament. The people started to coming in large number's and so did the people who compited in the tournament. The saiyan's arrive first and little later Tien,Roshi and Krillin. The saiyan's where togheter,all with a serious look on their faces,they were arguing about something. Krillin saw them and immediately become angry for what that Kakarot had done to Yamcha. Krillin soon calm down when he saw that the announcer was coming to them. They say hello to the guy and talk a little,after the chat was over announcer asked Tien if he is ready on what Tien said that is,the guy smiled and with Tien went to pick up the other fighters. They come close to the saiyan's and ask the same question to Vegeta and Kakarot. Vegeta didn't say anything so Kakarot answered for him. The announcer pick them and they went to the tournament ring,as the went there the other saiyan's went to catch the spot to watch the fight's. The same thing did Krillin and Roshi

Near the ring were four remaning fighter's: Vegeta,Kakarot,Tien and King Chappa. The announcer once again asked the fighter if they are ready. All of them answered yes,well except Vegeta who as always had his arms crossed. The announcer smiled and went outside to announce the first fight of the second round

**"Laides and gentelman today is the day to decide who will fight in the final match! The first fight is between Vegeta and Tien! Fighters step in the ring!"** Yelled the announcer in his microphone

First to step in the ring was Tien who had a serious look on his face. He come close to the end of the ring and bowed to the crowd. Little after him Vegeta walked in with his eyes almost closed and his arms crossed. He walked on the oposite side of Tien

**"People i hope you are ready,cuz the match start's NOW!"**Yelled the announcer and jump of the ring

Tien took his fighting stance,while Vegeta still keep standing with his arms crossed. Tien start to think how can he be so calm,who is he?They were in the battle and it looks like he dont care at all. Tien snapped his thoughts when he hear somebody talking to him**"Three eyes i hope you are stronger then that midget from yesterday"**

**"You will see what i can do"**

**"I hope for your own good weakling"**

**"Enough of talk!HIYAAA!"** Yelled Tien and attack. He approach fast to Vegeta and deliver some strong and fast punche's,but nothing that the Prince can't block. Tien saw that his attack's can't hit Vegeta so he back of from him

**"Hmp is that all? I was hoping that you were stronger then that weakling"**

**"That weakling was my friend you fool!"**

**"Aaa your friend,well no wonder you are weak"**Said Vegeta and began to laugh

Tien couldn't listen anymore to this so he once again attacked the Prince,but this time with a different strategy. It appeared that he was gonna hit Vegeta,but he just vanish. The Prince wasn't surprised at all,he could easily track where Tien is but he decided to let him do his little show. Vegeta remain standing on the same spot when he suddenly hear that Tien was approaching fast from behind. The Prince quickly turn around and punched in the stomach. Tien release a sound of pain and fall on the ground. The announcer started the countdown,but to his surprise Tien stud up with a look of pain on his face

**"I-its n-not over.. I can still fight"**

**"Oo can you,please do the best you can"**Smiled Vegeta

_**" ( Oo man this guy is something else. I can't do nothing,he don't even have any open spot to hit him... Wait! I know what to do,is little risky but that is my last chance) "**_Thought Tien, he was ready to do anything now. He catch his breath and attack Vegeta. Vegeta once again keep standing calm on his spot. He was sure that Tien was going to try to punch him again,but Tien had other plan. He quickly come close to Vegeta,but instead to punch him he yelled **"SOLAR FLARE"**Then suddenly everything become bright. Everybody except the people who had sunglasses covered their eyes. Vegeta now was blinded,he couldn't see nothing. He cursed to himself to let the weakling to do that to him. Tien know that this is his opportunity and flew to the sky. He was in the air little above the ring and he started to gather energy for his most powerfull attack

On the ground the scouters on the saiyan's faces started to beep

**"What the fuck is going on! I can't see nothing"** Yelled Nappa

**"The human have started to concentrate energy for the attack!"** Said Broly

**"Yes and i must say that blind trick is good"**Said Raditz who like the other's couldn't see

In the ring Vegeta was still blinded,but he could fell that something is happening. Tien was done gathering energy,a yellow light appeared around his hand's _**" ( Ok is ready,i hope this will do )T**_**RI-BEAM-HAA!"**Yelled Tien and a enormous energy blast was going towards Vegeta. Vegeta by now could bearly see anything he look above and saw that a blast is going towards him. He quckly decided to avoid the blast so he jump of the ring. The blast hit hard on the ground making people fall down on the ground except for the saiyans who were standing still

There was a big smoke around the ring so nobody could tell what is going on. When the smoke dissapeared there was nobody in the ring. Tien was surprised he was sure he hit Vegeta,but he was wrong. He turn around to see Vegeta flying in the air complitly well with no cut on his armor

**"Hah that was a nice trick human,but it didn't work"**

**"What?How? Who are you dammit!?"**

**"Haha i'm the most powerfull being on this planet and soon far above,but lets finish this"**Vegeta smirked and now he attacked Tien so fast that he was invisible and with a kick hit Tien so hard that Tien yelled in pain. Vegeta just smiled and with one punch hit Tien's face. Tien's nose start to bleed. Tien was in pain and slowly started to lose visibility,Vegeta saw that and decide that he had enough and just release Tien from his hands. Tien then fall on the ground outside of the ring unconscious

Krillin and Roshi were shocked to see that their friend and pupil lost the match after that attack. The announcer pick his microphone and started to talk **"L-ladies and g-gentelman after this amazing fight we have a winner.. Vegeta! Who is going to the final match"**

Vegeta slowly landed on the ground and walked out of the ring where Kakarot waited him**"Good fight Prince"**

**"Meh.. Too easy Kakarot this wasn't even a warm up"**

**"Yes Prince i could see that"**

**"But that blind technic was good,it could be useful"**Said Vegeta who lean on the wall with his crossed arms and closed eyes. Kakarot nodded and keep sitting on the ground

In the meantime Tien woke up and went to search Krillin and Roshi. Tien had a very dissapointed look on his face,he was sure that he could beat Vegeta but it turn out to be a whole different story. While Tien was trying to find Roshi and Krillin both of them saw Tien in the crowd

**"Hey Tien we are here!"**Yelled Krillin. Tien nodded and manage to walk thrugh the crowd and come where Krillin and Roshi were

**"Tien are you ok?"**

**"I'm fine,it just hurt a little"**

**"Tien i want you to know that i'm proud of you"**

**"Thanks Master"**Said Tien now with a small smile on his face. He was to say something to Roshi when they hear someone yelling

**"Hey guys!"**Yelled the girl. The three man turn around to see Bulma,Launch and Yamcha

**"Hi Bulma,Launch and Y-Yamcha?What are you doing here?"**

**"I'm ok Tien don't worry,but what are you doing here you should be in the ring not here in the crowd"**

**"I-i lost Yamcha"**

**"WHAT?!"** Yamcha,Bulma and Launch yelled in the same time

**"You heard me i just lost,that Vegeta is just too strong"**

**"Wait,who is Vegeta?**"Asked Bulma

**"The fighter who beat Tien"**Answered Krillin

**"Aha"**

**"I-i can't belive it... where did that guy come from?"**All of them though the same question when the announcer started to speak

**"Ehmm people the next fight will start in 15minutes,because we need to fix the ring"**

Kakarot who was ready to fight now was a little angry because of the delay of his match

In the crowd the saiyan's remain cool about the news,they were talking about their's previous mission before they come here,but to Turles that was boring so he decide to take a walk. He walked around some shops in the area around the tournament. He saw a lot of good stuff like food. He sneak behind the man who was cooking something and grab some meat which was finished. Turles walked away with the food in his hands and sit on the bench. He started to eat when he saw a girl who was trying to steal something from the other shop. The man saw the girl and start to chase here,the girl start to run but it was too late the man catch her. The young girl tried to free herself from the man,but the man didn't let her go and to calm her he punch her. Turles saw everything so he decide to jump in. Turles approach to the man still eating his meat,the man notice Turles who was staring at him

**"Get away kid i have some unfinished business with this thief bitch"**

**"I dont care you idiot.. Put here down"**

**"Grrr you little punk,i will deal with you first"**The man put girl on the ground and tried to punch Turles. Turles easily catch the punch with his eyes closed. The man couldn't belive and then he just yelled in pain. Turles punch him in the gut which made the man fall on the ground. Turles pick the girl and put on the bench where he was sitting. Turles sit next to her and couldn't not stop staring at the girl. He must admit the girl was beautiful she had a messy long blond hair and her skin was soft. The girl wake up and saw Turles who was staring at her

**"What are you staring at,who are you anyway?"**

**"I'm the one who save you from that guy"**

**"Really?Why did you do that?"**

**"Hmm.. i dont know,maybe because you are a thief like me.. well no good as me"** Smirked Turles

**"Haha you a thief?Yea right"**

**"What do you think where i got this meat i steal it from one shop.. and i didn't get caught like you,but what did you want to steal anyway?"**

**"Haa this jewelry"**The girl put her hand out of the pocket and show him a picture of a diamond bracelet

**"Wow that looks nice!"**

**"Yes it is and it's valuation is huge.. But what are you doing here?"**

**"Well my cousin is fighting in the tournament and i think starts now.. i should go"**Turles stud up ready to go when the girl ask him something**"H-hey you didn't tell me your name?"**

**"Turles,what's your's?"**

**"My name is Hasky.."**

Turles smiled and start to walk away when Hasky run to him and stop in front of him**"I-i was wondering if i will see you again?"**

Turles was surprised by that,he didn't know what to say.. He was in the complicated situation,what would Vegeta say about this,they had a mission to train and beat Frieza,but he liked this girl the moment he saw her. **"Yes"**Said Turles and walked away leaving Hasky alone but not for long because her friend come

**"Hey Hasky who was that guy?"**

**"Huh?A friend Ranfan. Where you were?"**

**"I was watching the fight and it was a crazy one"**

**"Really?"**

**"Yes and the next fight is up,wanna go watch?"**

**"Yes lets go"**Said Hasky and with Ranfan went to watch the fight

Turles returned to his group,but his mind was somewhere else. He couldn't stop think thinking about that girls,why? He was with few other girls before on planet Vegeta,but he never felt like this. His thought's were over when he heard the announcer talking

**"Thank you for waiting folks,the ring is alright now and we can continue the tournament"**

**"With no more interruption let the fighter's Kakarot and King Chappa step in the ring"**

Kakarot immediately run in the ring,he had enough of waiting. Chappa who was still amazed by the previous fight slowly step in the ring

**"Now that the fighters are in the ring let the match BEGIN!"**

King Chappa rushed towards Kakarot to hit him with a combination of kick's and punche's. Kakarot let the man to hit him,Chappa saw that his punches and kicks work so he began to laugh**"Hahah so little boy you dont have a chance with me"**

**"Little boy ha?Dont stand a chance? Well show me what you can do then"**Smirked Kakarot

Chappa was angry,the boy was making fun of him. That was it Chappa attacked Kakarot,but this time he blocked all the hit's and the he punched Chappa in the head. Chappa felt dizzy,he could bearly stand and it was when Kakarot punched and kicked Chappa in the gut and head. Chappa fall down on the ground covered in blood all over his face on what Kakarot just smiled

The announcer finished the countdown and it was over**"That's it people we have the last fighter for the final match.. Kakarot!"**Yelled the announcer

In the crowd where were Roshi and the others they couldn't belive what happend

**"That ended fast,i didnt see nothing"**Said Bulma

**"Yea me too Bulma.. Master how are those two soo strong?"**

**"I dont know Krillin but i can say that the final match is gonna be something else"**

**"Yea and i think that we didn't see all the strainght of those two"**

**"What?! You must be joking Tien"**Said Yamcha

**"I aggre with Tien guys.. its late lets go to the hotel and eat something"**Said Roshi and with the group walked away toward the hotel

Meanwhile not so far in the crowd two girls where watching and talking about the fight and something else

**"Soo this is his cousin,wow!"**

**"Yea i know! i didn't see what he did"**

**"Well if he is this strong,that means that your boyfriend must be strong to"**Smiled Ranfan

**"He is not my boyfriend!"**Yelled Hasky at Ranfan _**" (Well not yet) "**_Thought Hasky in her mind

**"Yea yea.. well lets go home its late"** Hasky nodded and with her best friend Ranfan went home

Vegeta and Kakarot walked where the others were waiting for them. They pick them and flew away from the city


End file.
